1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air bags; and, more particularly, to a mounting system for mounting air bags in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air bags have become standard in vehicles in the past few years. Such air bags are usually provided in a restraint module mounted in the driver's side in the center of the steering wheel. Such steering wheels have a central pocket in the hub thereof in which the air bag is mounted.
Various mechanisms have been proposed in the past for securing the inflatable restraint module to a support structure in the vehicle. In one known mounting system, bolts are provided passing from the rear of the support wherein the bolts threadably engage threaded nuts mounted on the restraint module. It is further known to provide such a restraint module mounting system for a vehicle steering wheel wherein sleeve members mounted to the restraint module and surrounding the mounting bolts may be forced into contact with a plate forming the supporting structure on the steering wheel hub to complete a circuit for actuating a horn.
In another known restraint module mounting system, a plurality of hollow support members are mounted to the hub portion of a steering wheel for receiving mounting members depending from the restraint module. Spring clips are provided for engaging through-slots or recesses in the support members and mounting members to releasably secure the mounting members within the support members when the restraint module is moved into place within the hub portion. In this mounting system, the restraint module is immovably held in fixed relation relative to the hub forming the mounting structure.
It is desirable to provide a supplemental inflatable restraint module mounting mechanism wherein the module is adapted to be mounted to support structures without requiring the use of conventional fasteners, such as screws or bolts. It is also desirable to provide such a mounting arrangement wherein the restraint module is retained on a support structure in response to movement of the restraint module in a direction toward the support structure and can be quickly and easily removed therefrom.
Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,333,897 and 5,350,190. However, in this system, a different method of attachment is disclosed which prevents the bolt from being removed. A special tool is necessary to install the bolt in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,897 patent.
There is a need for a quick and easy method and apparatus for mounting an air bag in the pocket of the steering wheel of a vehicle from the exterior or access side thereof which can be quickly and easily snapped in place, has less components than in prior art systems and is less expensive and easier to manufacture.